Jack J. Kurtzman
Jack J. Kurtzman is an investigative reporter/journalist who tries to search for scientists abducted by the Kraang in 2013. He is voiced by Robert Forster. Physical appearance Kurtzman wears a brown coat and pants, has gray hair, a white shirt, tie, and is sometimes shown with or without his hat. History Season 2 In The Kraang Conspiracy, he spied on the Turtles by taking images of them. When they spotted him, they followed to his apartment. When they entered his apartment, they discovered dozens of pictures of the Turtles he took and images of the Kraang. When Raph caught him, Kurtzman begs for them to not hurt him. He tells him he's a friend, and introduces himself. He tells them that he discovered the Kraang. He reveals that the alien infiltration is long lived, ancient in fact. He reveals that the Kraang have been using mutagen to terraform the Earth for thousands of years. But they couldn't use the mutagen on our universe to get a specific chain of human DNA. They spent millennia capturing humans, shaping humankind's genetic codes, until finally they found April. Kurtzman reveals that the Kraang took her mother before he was born and they experimented on her. He tells April this is the reason why she's so special because her DNA can perfect the mutagen in our dimension. Suddenly, the Kraang break into his apartment to capture or destroy him. Kurtzman then tried to get his journal, but is forced to leave it behind. He then falls out the window of his apartment, but is saved by Mikey. Later on, he helps April and the Turtles escape from the Kraang in the van that the Kraang once used. After escaping from the Kraang, he tells the Turtles that if they ever need him, they can call him as he hands them his business card. He returns in The Manhattan Project (Wormquake!), where April and Donnie head to his apartment to find more information about the Kraathatrogons. When they knock on his window, Kurtzman turns his flashlight on and sees the two. He tells them to get in before they're spotted by anyone else. When they enter in, he asks them if it's about the earthquake situation. He reveals images of the Kraang worms and he calls the Kraang's scheme the Manhattan Project. While April reads a newspaper, Donnie has learned from Kurtzman that the worms are only children. When he asked him how big are the adults, Kurtzman reveals that they're huge; some are hundreds of feet long. He reveals that the Kraang have brought the worms from Dimension X to suck out their mutagen, it's kind of like milking a giant cow (much to the two's disgust; mostly April). When April asked how to stop them, Kurtzman reveals there is no clue how to stop them, but he knows the Kraang ride on them. He reveals that in order for them to be controlled, they pull the antennas like the reins on a horse (which April thinks it's gross for some reason). Upon seeing Kurtzman's salt shaker, this finally gave Donnie an idea to stop the worms. Trivia *He knows a lot about the Kraang (and the creatures that live in their Dimension). **Donnie states that he knows more about the Kraang than anyone else. *His name is based on Jack Kirby's real name, Jacob Kurtzberg. As well as his looks, with thick eyebrows, gray hair on the sides, and other facial similarities. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Heroes